1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus to which a bottle type toner container is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
For paper printing, a method may be applied, which develops an electrostatic latent image, which is formed by scanning a photoconductor (e.g., photosensitive drum) with laser light, into a toner image and transfers the toner image onto a printing paper directly or using a transfer belt.
In an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, adopting such a printing method, a toner supply device for supplying toner to an image forming apparatus main body may be replaceably mounted in the form of expendable supplies.
A typical toner supply device may be mounted inside the main body after a part of an external housing of the image forming apparatus main body is opened. Accordingly, it may be difficult to confirm whether the toner supply device is mounted without opening the external housing, and replacement work of the toner supply device may be cumbersome due to the opening/closing of the external housing.